Entre rosas e espinhos
by Kahhh
Summary: Sakura amava Gaara, mas será que esse sentimento tão forte vai durar muito tempo? Como vai agir assim que encontrar aquele que jurou estar morto. Ela será capaz de suportar as conseqüências que hão de vir quando a Akatsuki atacar novamente? GaaSakuSaso
1. Tua presença

**SINOPSE:** Sakura amava Gaara, mas será que esse sentimento tão forte vai durar muito tempo? Como vai agir assim que encontrar aquele que jurou estar morto. Ela será capaz de suportar as conseqüências que hão de vir quando a Akatsuki atacar novamente?

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO****IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIE, PLÁGIO É CRIME!

***ENTRE ROSAS E ESPINHOS***

* * *

><p><strong>TUA PRESENÇA<strong>

* * *

><p>As lágrimas brotavam tímidas em seus olhos enquanto acariciava a lápide, sujando a ponta de seus dedos por conta do pó. O vento soprava leve naquela tarde triste e passava pelos fios rosados balançando-os freneticamente, aliviando um pouco o coração que estava ferido pela perda. Nunca ia se esquecer daquela velhinha sorridente e sonhadora, que deu sua própria vida acreditando em um futuro melhor para as duas aldeias. Ela deixara tudo isso nas mãos de Naruto e Gaara.<p>

- Ela não queria um túmulo. – a voz de Ebizo saiu calma – Mas tive que fazer, porque ela merecia – baixou a cabeça, recordando dos momentos em que Chiyo se fingia de morta – Ela gostava muito de me assustar; quando a vi em seus braços, parecia que ela só estava dormindo e que ia, de repente, abrir os olhos e rir da minha cara, de novo... – Sakura fechou os olhos; havia se apegado muito a ela, uma amizade que jamais seria esquecida.

- Sakura-chan... – Ela olhou para Naruto que estava ao seu lado – Temos que ir; Gaara já deve estar reclamando por você não estar no hospital com ele.

Sakura namorava o Kazekage. Os dois se conheceram melhor na ocasião em que o ruivo lutou com todas as suas forças para salvar sua aluna, Matsuri, que fora seqüestrada pelos ninjas da Vila Takumi, especialistas em criar armas poderosas para batalhas.

A garota começou a admirá-lo a partir do momento em que ele demonstrou afeto ao seu semelhante, lutando bravamente sem se importar com a própria vida; libertando Matsuri do perigo. Desde esse dia, ela se encontrava com ele várias vezes no hospital. Sakura foi designada como a responsável em cuidar dos ferimentos do ruivo até que se recuperasse.

O amor entre eles foi brotando, devagar, até que não havia mais como esconder; e Sakura se declarou para ele no momento de sua partida, onde suas lágrimas provavam o quanto o amava. Abraçou o ruivo fortemente quando ele correspondeu aos seus sentimentos, prometendo que, um dia, iriam se ver novamente, que ficariam juntos.

Ela nunca imaginou que esse dia fosse chegar da pior forma possível; vendo-o morto, com aquele Akatsuki sentado em seu corpo e rindo da situação. O ódio que sentiu de Deidara era tão grande, que ela tinha vontade de correr até ele e afundar a cara do rapaz com um soco. Não só a do loiro mal-humorado, mas também de todo o grupo, um por um; derramar o sangue deles com suas próprias mãos.

Sakura o fez, sorrindo vitoriosa quando Sasori morreu; era menos um em sua lista. Além de conseguir uma informação importantíssima dele sobre Orochimaru, uma chance única de encontrar seu companheiro de equipe, Sasuke. Aquele Akatsuki realmente sabe como reconhecer sua derrota.

Sakura suspirou um ar fino e sorriu para o seu amigo. Segurou sua mão e puxou Naruto rumo ao hospital de Suna.

Durante o caminho, conversavam sobre as lutas que tiveram, mas Sakura não contou a Naruto sobre a informação que Sasori havia lhe passado. Afinal, do jeito que era seu amigo, seria bem capaz dele ir atrás de Sasuke naquele mesmo instante.

Ela caminhava pelos corredores do hospital e não deixou de notar alguns cochichos entre as pessoas que se encontravam ali, uns a elogiavam pela grande luta, outros a olhavam com desprezo, culpando-a pela morte de Chiyo. Era difícil agüentar aquilo tudo, mas ela era forte o suficiente para ignorá-los e seguir seu caminho sem se exaltar.

Abriu a porta do quarto e viu o ruivo deitado na cama. Ela sorriu quando Gaara sentou-se para encará-la.

- Onde estava? – um sorriso saiu de seus lábios, ela sabia o quanto o ruivo era ciumento e não gostava de vê-la andando de um lado para outro pela vila.

- Fui com o Naruto ver Chiyo. – respondeu, abrindo uma gaveta e pegando uma seringa – Só isso, não se preocupe. – completou, enquanto preenchia a seringa com um liquido amarelado que estava dentro de um vidro em cima da mesa.

Pegou um chumaço de algodão e se aproximou do ruivo. Molhou o algodão no álcool e segurou o braço dele, esterilizando o local e perfurando com a seringa. Ela sorriu com a careta que ele fez.

- Você precisa descansar; seu corpo ainda está debilitado. Vão uns três dias para se recuperar.

- Eu não posso ficar todo esse tempo preso nesse quarto! – Sakura olhou para ele, não ia ser uma tarefa fácil convencê-lo a ficar em repouso.

- Gaara... – Sentou-se na cama e esticou o corpo; seu rosto ficou pertinho do dele – Sou sua médica, é uma ordem! – disse de modo autoritário.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos com o tom da voz que lhe foi dirigido. Ele suspirou e meneou a cabeça, apesar de ser teimoso, ele reconhecia que ela tinha razão.

- Vou tentar, mas não dou minha palavra. – Sakura sorriu, parece que ela tinha conseguido contorná-lo dessa vez.

Eles ficaram se olhando por um momento; Sakura aproximou mais seu rosto do dele e observou os lábios entreabertos, pousando a mão na face pálida.

- Fiquei com tanto medo de te perder... – acariciou a pele aveludada e o beijou calmamente. Quanta saudade sentia desse beijo, do calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, das mãos delgadas segurando em sua cintura, apertando-a de leve.

Separou o beijo e sorriu; estava muito feliz por estar com ele. Já fazia dois anos desde a última vez que o viu, pois depois que se tornou Kazekage ele não pôde cumprir a promessa que havia feito a ela.

O ruivo puxou-a de volta e a beijou, segurou firme em seus cabelos, dando mais proporção às suas bocas. Um gemido baixo saiu dos lábios de Sakura quando ele pôs suas mãos por debaixo da blusa vermelha, tão quente. Devagar, começou a desprender o fecho do sutiã.

- Gaara... – murmurava entre beijos ardentes – Aqui não...

- Por quê? – tentou, em vão, concluir suas intenções, mas Sakura quebrou o beijo e ajeitou o sutiã encaixando o fecho.

- É que pode entrar alguém! – concluiu Sakura, saindo de cima de Gaara.

Ele suspirou; realmente vai ser difícil permanecer trancado naquele quarto de hospital, principalmente com Sakura em Suna.

- Vou indo; preciso tomar um banho, estou exausta! – Sakura se aproximou do ruivo e lhe deu um selinho – Prometo que volto depois, e trago a chave da porta... – ela sorriu divertido. O ruivo devolveu o mesmo sorriso já prevendo a intenção dela – Vê se não sai do quarto, senão vai ficar aqui por mais tempo.

Gaara não se importava com as ordens da namorada, pelo contrário, estava gostando. Ela se preocupava com ele e isso já era o bastante para obedecer e permanecer no quarto, afinal, três dias passariam rápido.

Ela deu um último aceno e piscou para ele, antes de sair.

Sakura entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, o corpo doía por conta do cansaço. Desde a hora que chegou não pôde sequer descansar um pouco, os cortes em seu corpo ainda eram profundos e tinha que curá-los.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente e pegou sua mochila que estava no chão, puxou uma toalha e uma camisola curta, preta, que ela ganhou de sua mãe assim que completou quinze anos. Ela sempre dizia que uma mulher que dorme com camisolas sensuais acordava mais dominante, disposta a conquistar o homem que quiser. Sakura riu ao se recordar dessas palavras.

Olhou para o lado onde estava o banheiro, pegou as peças e caminhou até lá. Voltou por ter esquecido o sal de banho.

No banheiro, ligou a ducha e jogou o produto na banheira, aos poucos o cheiro suave de flores tomou conta do quarto e as bolhas foram se formando.

Sakura tirou as roupas e antes de entrar na banheira, curou os cortes profundos de seu corpo, principalmente um em seu braço, que tinha uma dor latente e incômoda.

Entrou na banheira, a água quente relaxou seu corpo e começou a se ensaboar para depois lavar os cabelos. Estava tão bom aquele banho que ela tinha vontade de ficar por ali mesmo e dormir sentindo aquele aroma suave.

Olhou bruscamente para o lado quando ouviu um barulho suspeito. Esticou a cabeça na porta e viu um vulto passar, não deixou de notar algo que lhe chamou a atenção: fios ruivos..."_Gaara_", pensou ela, já imaginando que ele não iria mesmo conseguir ficar no quarto.

- Gaara, eu disse pra você não sair do quarto! Repouso absoluto, lembra! – disse um tanto contrariada por ele tê-la desobedecido.

Gaara não respondeu e Sakura estranhou o silêncio; ele nunca foi de se manter quieto.

Esticou a mão, pegou a toalha e se levantou, enxugando o corpo, depois pegou a camisola preta e sorriu. Apesar de Gaara ser teimoso, era uma boa hora para mostrar a bela camisola em seu corpo. Ela moldurava bem suas curvas, deixando as coxas e os seios à mostra por causa do bojo que os mantêm firmes.

Vestiu a camisola e penteou os cabelos, o sorriso se estampava em seus lábios, com certeza ele estava deitado em sua cama, esperando-a.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando sentiu um ar frio envolver-lhe, uma respiração ofegante atrás de si.

Devagar, ela girou os olhos e não viu nada. Suspirou e virou-se novamente, estava ficando irritada com aquilo.

- Gaara, para com essas brincadeiras! Eu sei que você está ai!

- Não é o Gaara.

Sakura arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu aquela voz; engoliu em seco e se virou bruscamente derrubando o pente no chão. Aqueles olhos, aquela pele transparente, o rosto perfeito. O medo tomou conta da rosada, que dava passos para trás quando ele se aproximava, até que a parede tornou-se um obstáculo e o indivíduo ficou frente a frente com ela. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, admirando a sua beleza, a camisola preta que tapava somente os seios e a parte do quadril, a renda fina não tapou a barriga lisa de Sakura, o cheiro suave de pétalas que vinha da pele dela, um sorriso sádico surgiu dos lábios masculinos. Era uma bela mulher, de fato.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, achava que estava delirando, ele não poderia estar ali, nunca! Ficou mais assustada pelo modo que ele a olhava, e gaguejou quando pronunciou seu nome.

- Sa-sa-sori.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prontinho, postado ^^<strong>  
><strong>Xiii, a Sakura agora está ferrada, o que será que vai acontecer? Ele voltou pra se vingar? E Gaara, como vai reagir? Só no próximo capítulo *o*<strong>  
><strong>Reviews plisssss<strong>


	2. Perigo!

Aqui está o capítulo, amei escrevê-lo.  
>Obrigada pelas reviews meus amores, ajudou muio na hora de escrever, por isso nunca deixam de comentar.<br>Espero que gostem!  
>BOA LEITURA!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PERIGO!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura sentiu-se tremer quando o marionetista tocou sua cintura fazendo suas costas encostarem-se à parede gélida do banheiro, prendendo-a com o seu corpo. Aproximou-se ficando pertinho de seu rosto, sua respiração passava por sua face angelical e os fios rosados bagunçavam-se com a pressão do ar, ela estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco. O pânico tomava conta.<p>

– Surpresa, menina? – Ela piscou várias vezes numa tentativa frustrante de esvair aquela imagem de sua mente. Era um sonho? Pesadelo? Engoliu em seco sentindo a mão quente toca-la_.__"Quente"_, sua mente ficou em transe agora. Como uma marionete podia ter o calor humano?

– Co-como você... – As palavras não saíam, o baque fora tão grande que sua mente estava totalmente nublada, não sendo capaz de captar tudo ao seu redor, os acontecimentos presentes. – E você está... – engoliu em seco – Quente.

Sasori sorriu de modo sádico para kunoichi em desespero a sua frente, ele sentia seu corpo feminino tremer através de suas mãos.

– Você acha que uma garotinha e uma velha prestes a bater as botas iam ser capazes de me matar – Aqueles olhos avelã sobre ela a deixaram mais apavorada – Você entrou numa fria, menina.

Sakura fechou os olhos, estava tendo um pesadelo horrível e queria muito acordar, nesse instante. No entanto, ela tinha vaga percepção que aquilo era real. Gostaria muito de saber o porquê de sua presença naquele local, e como Sasori conseguiu chegar até ela, há guardas espalhados por toda a vila.

Sasori afastou-se dela, sem deixar de olhá-la, mantendo o sorriso arrogante na face.

– Pelo menos diz como você escapou? – Abriu os olhos e fitou o ruivo.

Sasori estava se divertindo com a expressão da garota, adorava ver o estado de pânico que provocava nas pessoas.

– Criei um jutsu proibido, pelo qual me dá uma segunda chance caso aconteça algo com o meu corpo marionete. Assim que aquelas espadas afetaram meu coração, ele foi ativado, e quando notei que meu coração estava quase que recuperado, fingi-me de morto para que a reconstrução fosse perfeita. Tive que fazer isso para que não notassem caso contrário, tentariam me matar. – Sakura arregalou os olhos após entender sua explicação.

– Essa reconstrução por acaso é...

– Meu corpo volta ao normal, e assim que meu coração foi restabelecido, começou o processo de reconstrução do restante dos órgãos, inclusive minha pele e ossos – Estava explicada a sensação quente que vinha de seu toque – Sou um humano agora, mesmo odiando, meu corpo era a arte perfeita, Sakura. Esse é seu nome, não é? – Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente. Apesar da conversa ser sensata, ela sentia medo, pavor.

– O que vai fazer comigo? - Perguntou receosa com a resposta. Aquele olhar tenebroso que pairava sobre ela deixava suas pernas bambas por tamanho desespero.

– Por enquanto nada, mas tenho que te levar comigo – A ninja sentiu-se sufocar quando o coração acelerou mais denso. Ela sentia medo, medo que do que ele pretendia fazer. Cerrou os punhos e firmou sua expressão para uma desafiadora, não importava o que ele fizesse com ela, não ia com ele pra lugar nenhum.

– Recuso-me! – Respondeu ríspida, preparada pro que der e vier.

– Acho melhor você se comportar, senão as conseqüências vão ser devastadores pra você, Sakura. – Ameaçou, mas Sakura manteve a compostura.

– Não me importa, mate-me se quiser, não vou a lugar nenhum com você! – Sasori aproximou-se quebrando a distância entre eles. A kunoichi manteve-se firme diante daquele olhar.

– Acho melhor não me contrariar, menina, não quer que seu namoradinho seja prejudicado, correto? – Sakura tremeu. Agora sim a situação ficou tensa, ele estava ameaçando Gaara.

– O que pretende fazer com ele, seu maldito? – Sasori não se sentiu incomodado com a grosseria, pelo contrário, estava se divertindo. Adorava torturar as pessoas mentalmente para conseguir o que queria, e sempre obteve êxito.

– Se não vier comigo, vou matá-lo! Se aceitar me acompanhar, o deixo em paz.

Sakura sentiu seus pés perderem o chão, parecia que o teto desabara sobre sua cabeça. Uma pequena gota de lágrima teimou em surgir nos seus olhos, mas foi mais forte que suas própria emoções, não ia dar esse gostinho a ele; de vê-la chorar. Respirou fundo: tinha que obedecê-lo ou Gaara seria assassinado, de novo, sabia que Sasori era bem capaz de fazer isso, ele não tinha piedade de ninguém. Era frio, rancoroso, calculista.

– Está bem, vou com você, mas se fizer algo ao Gaara eu...

– Cumpro com minhas palavras! – Rebateu com uma expressão séria. Sakura suspirou um ar abafado ignorando a preocupação em relação ao Kazekage, não estava a fim de ser vista como uma kunoichi fraca e sentimental perante o Akatsuki.

– Deixe-me pelo menos me trocar.

– Não temos tempo para isso – Esticou a mão e cordas de chakra tocaram o corpo feminino, tendo total controle sobre ele – Odeio deixar os outros esperarem. – _"Outros"_não estava gostando nada dessa situação, o que estão tramando afinal?

– Não posso sair assim!- Esbravejou totalmente rubra, estava praticamente semi-nua.

Sasori ignorou seus protestos e puxou seu corpo colando-se ao dele, deixando a jovem transtornada.

Com as cordas de chakra, movimentou a mão delicada até o bolso de sua calça, retirou um papel branco e no centro havia um símbolo desenhado no tom vermelho, semelhante a um escorpião. Jogou em cima da cama.

– Quero que saibam quem foi o suposto seqüestrador da namoradinha do Kazekage - Riu após dizer tais palavras. Sakura cerrou os punhos exasperados por tamanha ousadia.

Sasori virou-se e saltou pela janela, levando Sakura consigo, afinal, ela não tinha escolha. Uma lágrima desceu de seus olhos dificultando a visão, a última que teria da Vila oculta da Areia.

* * *

><p>Gaara estava no quarto com uma expressão de tédio, não agüentava mais permanecer naquele recinto. Girou as jades pra o lado quando ouviu a porta se abrir, Kankurou adentrou o cômodo com um sorriso nos lábios aproximando-se do irmão caçula.<p>

– Como está, Gaara? – Perguntou sentando-se no beiral da cama

– Estou bem – Falou em seu tom frio costumeiro – Onde está Sakura, ela está demorando a me trazer o remédio – Concluiu após observar o ponteiro do relógio que indicava meia hora de atraso na gula dos remédios.

– Deve estar dormindo, o dia dela não foi fácil, né? – Falou sem graça, lembrando-se do incidente com Sasori e sua dramática cirurgia. – Mas se quiser, posso ir chamá-la, você não pode ficar sem os remédios Gaara – Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a porta. – Volto daqui a pouco com a Sakura – Gaara percebeu que o rapaz quis fugir da bronca, fora imprudente demais quando decidiu atacar o inimigo sem saber nada sobre ele; sua força, ataque e técnicas, que não foram nada destemidas. Suspirou indignado.

Kankurou caminhava pelo corredor aliviado, sabia que Gaara ia prensá-lo na parede por causa do ocorrido, ia agradecer a Sakura depois pelo belo atraso. Parou na frente da porta do quarto e bateu com os punhos fechados fazendo um barulho discreto.

– Sakura – Chamou pela garota e sua voz ecoou pelo corredor. Arqueou a sobrancelha por ela não ter respondido. Segurou na maçaneta e a porta, devagar, se abriu.

Kankurou entrou no quarto e notou que ela não estava dormindo, e nem tentara já que os lençóis e travesseiros estavam bem arrumados, em seus devidos lugares. Ouviu o barulho da água do chuveiro cair sorrateiro; ela devia estar tomando banho.

– Sakura, anda logo, Gaara precisa dos remédios - Apressou a garota, mas fez uma cara carrancuda quando ela não respondeu – Sakura... – Chamou mais uma vez, nenhuma resposta.

Caminhou até a porta do banheiro, notou que estava aberta _"Gaara__vai__me__matar__se__souber__disso"_pensou após imaginar uma Sakura totalmente nua na banheira, mesmo assim, prosseguiu sua caminhada, algo devia ter acontecido para ela não ter atendido ao seu chamado _"Perdoe-me,__Gaara"_ desculpou-se assim que adentrou o recinto.

Olhou para baixo quando ouviu um ruído, notou que pisara em cima de um pente de cabelo e abaixou-se, pegando o objeto e colocando-o em cima da pia.

Aproximou-se da banheira assim que notou a água transbordar pela borda, arregalou os olhos confusos por não haver ninguém, mas respirou aliviado por Sakura não estar ali, ia ser constrangedor. Desligou o chuveiro e saiu sem entender absolutamente nada _"Aonde__a__Sakura__foi?"_, perguntou-se procurando pela jovem em seu quarto.

Parou sua caçada assim que viu um papel em cima da cama. Por achar que poderia ser um bilhete da garota, aproximou-se e pegou o papel, estranhou o desenho que havia nele, no entanto aquele formato era familiar, já tinha visto em algum lugar e pôs a pensar onde vira aquele desenho.

De repente, seu corpo ficou em transe quando finalmente reconheceu "_Sasori"_saiu às pressas do recinto, indo em direção ao quarto de Gaara após perceber o perigo.

* * *

><p>Sasori e Sakura pulavam de galho em galho sem destino de chegada. A kunoichi manteve-se quieta durante o percurso, não estava a fim de por a vida de Gaara em risco.<p>

Sentiu seu corpo descer até seus pés pisarem no gramado da floresta. Olhou a sua volta já percebendo que estava em uma distância adequada de Suna, já haviam atravessado o deserto e agora estavam na divisa entre Konoha e o pais do Vento.

– Até que enfim apareceu, hn – Sakura observou um rapaz sair por trás de uma árvore, aparentemente nada simpático, sua expressão transmitia isso com clareza. Ele era magro, olhos azuis assustadores e longos cabelos loiros, usava uma bandana com o símbolo da Aldeia da Pedra cravada. – Está atrasado, hn.

– É melhor ficar quieto, Deidara – O loiro sorriu sarcástico após ouvir tais palavras. Encarou a garota a sua frente, a bela camisola sensual não passou batido pelas pupilas azuis, olhou-a de cima a baixo.

– Essa é a garota? Nada mal, hn – Destilou o corpo torneado – Por que está vestida assim? Quer dar uma ótima recepção aos outros companheiros? Muito esperto você, já gostei da apresentação calorosa, hn.

– Essa é a garota sim – Sua voz saiu melancólica - Não deixei trocar a roupa porque estou impaciente, sabe que odeio me sentir assim – Respondeu Sasori que ficou irritado após ver seu radical companheiro se aproximar da ninja – É melhor manter-se longe senão quiser morrer Deidara, sabe muito bem do que estou falando – Ameaçou o rapaz que parou no meio do caminho, fez cara feia para o marionetista após ouvir tais declarações, mas ele tinha razão apesar de tudo.

O ruivo olhou para a ninja que encarava o loiro com uma expressão de medo, e colocou a mão no bolso tirando um pedaço de tecido escuro.

Sakura ficou em estado de choque após ver Sasori se aproximar sorrateiro, tremeu após ver o tecido em suas mãos, que apesar de inofensivo, pode se transformar em uma arma letal.

– O que vai fazer com isso? - Perguntou temendo pelo que a havia de vir, e principalmente por sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ta ai amores, digamos que a coisa vai ficar tensa daqui pra frente, não queria estar na pele da rosada.<p>

REVIEWS PLISSSSS!


End file.
